


Sleeping on the Job

by Webdog177



Series: Whiterose Smut Series [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 19:39:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13301823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webdog177/pseuds/Webdog177
Summary: From now into the future, Ruby knew that Weiss would always be Weiss. [Whiterose]





	Sleeping on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is for entertainment purposes only.

0 – 0 – 0

**Sleeping On the Job**

0 – 0 – 0

As far as the random inns went in the smaller, less-populated towns, the one and Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee found themselves stumbling up to could have been a lot worse. The walls of the 'establishment' looked less than solid, the light from inside peeking through the gaps between the boards against peeling orange and yellow paint of the façade, and a single, faded sign above the door swaying slightly in the breeze. There was nothing about the building, aside from its ghastly appearance alone, that was inviting, but the fact that it was shelter and they were exhausted from travelling all day kept Ruby and Weiss from turning away in search of better lodgings.

At this point, Ruby would have been fine with camping out in a cave. So the inn, no matter how foreboding and creepy it looked, may as well have been the best hotel in Remnant.

The front door creaked open to a surprising crowded dining area, full of tables of all shapes and sizes – likely gathered from all manner of places – and stacked end to end in long rows to allow for maximum seating. Such a set up was practical, Ruby knew, but also provided pretty much zero privacy for diners and, after spending the last few days tracking down their quarry all the way from the outskirts of Vacuo, all she wanted to do was have some peace and quiet with her partner away from the never-ending commotion of travelling.

In an attempt to get even a sliver of privacy, Ruby and Weiss huddled together at the far end of the table nearest the stairs, where their only neighbor was a rickety old thing, an idle smile on her face as she sipped at some amber-colored, obscure drink in her nearly fossilized hands. They swallowed their dinner – a small loaf of grainy bread and vegetable stew – in silence, and as soon as the last bites of their meager supper were finished they pushed away from the table and began to tiredly collect their things they'd set at their feet.

After all, it wouldn't do to leave a dust-powered rapier and a mechanical sniper rifle that could unfold into a scythe out for strangers to take notice of, would it?

The stairs to the second floor were narrow and creaked when stepped on, and the hall at the top of the steps was equally narrow and dimly lit by old, obsolete dust-lamps that were mounted every ten feet or so along the length or the corridor. They flickered as though they were on their last legs years ago.

Ruby looked at the worn, metal key in her hand she had gotten from the man running the inn and nodded to herself as she began scanning the doors on either side of the hall for their room number.

The even numbered rooms were on the right with the odd on the left, and it didn't take much effort for them to determine that their room – room number eight, it seemed – was the last door at the end of the hall. Ruby hefted Crescent Rose over her shoulder and forced the key into the equally old and rusted lock, sighing in relief when the door opened with little more than a light shove. Ruby titled her head and smiled tiredly at her companion, giving a small wave for her to enter first. Weiss rolled her eyes and walked inside with Ruby swooping in after her.

They stopped just far enough inside the room for Ruby to close the door behind them and stood there, shoulder to shoulder, matching expressions of dismay on their faces as they took in their lodgings for the night.

Ruby knew that Weiss, with her preference for opulence, niceties and general frivolity in daily life – such habits weren't easily broken even after her years as a Huntress – was clearly stuck aghast at the spartan furnishings. The old blanket on the bed was threadbare at best, and looked like it would be nearly useless in its task of keeping anyone warm. The floor was bare, the boards dirty and uneven, and more than a few looked as though they would break if stepped on. The lone window cut into the wooden wall opposite the door was empty, with no curtains they could use to close it off for privacy. Not that it was likely that someone would be able to see up into a second floor window, but Ruby was sure Weiss found the lack of any sort of curtains to be one injustice too many.

 _Surely even third-class travelers deserve a simple curtain!_  She could hear the older woman's scathing reprimand, even now.

Sure enough, only moments later, Weiss didn't disappoint.

"This is horrid," She muttered, huffing indignantly as she dropped her travelling pack on the floor beside a small, wobbly looking chest of drawers neither of them dared to open for fear of what they may find inside. She then pulled Myrtenaster from her belt and laid it atop her pack, so that it didn't touch anything else. "I mean, really."

Ruby was certain that Weiss was not seeing the same issue with the room as she was, but she indulged her partner anyway. "Well, I see one problem with this place. Wanna tell me what is bugging  _you_  about our current situation, Miss Schnee?"

Weiss let out an inelegant snort and shot her companion an exasperated look. "You don't need to make fun of me,  _Miss_   _Rose_. Look around you. Honestly, this – this –  _prison cell_  masquerading as a room makes our old dorm at Beacon look downright regal."

Ruby smiled; a real, honest smile. It had been a while since she had one of those. It was a relief, in a way. In the years following the fall of Vale and the rise of the Grimm, such things like smiling and laughing were few and far between. And to see a glimpse of the materialistic, prim and proper girl that Weiss had once been and, against Ruby's better judgment, fallen for, was a rare occurrence.

"Aww, I liked our old dorm," She said lightly. "It had bunk beds and everything."

Weiss rolled her eyes again and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly as she turned to glare at her partner. "The bunk beds were as tacky as they were dangerous. They were put together with rope and tape, and could have collapsed at any time."

"But they didn't," Ruby pointed out, snickering as she set her own things down on the floor. "Come on, Princess, admit it. You liked our old room."

"You're still making fun of me," Weiss said flatly at Ruby's term of endearment, her arms so tight across her chest it looked as though they would never move again. "Then, if you're so smart, tell me… what is it that  _you_  find so distressing about our situation?"

"Well," Ruby drawled as she waved her hand around the room. "For one, the fact that there is only one bed and there are two of us. But I'll give you the lack of decorations a close second."

Weiss blinked, turning around to reassess the room around them. The fact that there was only one bed – and a very small looking one, at that – should have been more than a cause for the fencer's concern. In the long years spent since they were teenagers at Beacon, Weiss had always had cause to find some issue with Ruby; whether it was the younger woman's typical flippant attitude and often childlike behavior, or the fact that she always seemed to annoy Weiss in some way. They had gotten better at communicating over the years, first as unlikely partners and then later as best friends, but there was still the occasional instance where Ruby was afraid Weiss would say  _'Enough!'_ and leave Ruby.

It was at those times where even Ruby's limitless optimism would even be enough to keep her tears from falling.

Surprisingly, the words that Weiss finally spoke weren't the ones that Ruby thought she would say. "I hardly think that's something we need to worry about. We should both fit easily enough, though it might be a little cramped…" She tapped her lip with her index finger thoughtfully, and then shrugged, even making such a simple gesture seem elegant in Ruby's eyes. "Now, let's change out of these. I  _suppose_  it would be too much to ask for a shower out here, but I'll be damned if I sleep in my dirty clothes three days in a row."

Ruby let out a quiet sigh and nodded as she stooped down to begin digging through her pack for a change of clothes. She had long grown out of her old pajama pants and tank top from her old beacon days, but such things were simple to find and had simply moved up a few sizes. She pulled out a pair of old, off-white cotton pants and a dark grey tank top and, with her back to her beautiful partner, hurriedly stripped off her dirty, tattered hunting clothes and pulled on the nightwear. Once her modesty was restored to her, she carefully folded her skirt and jacket – taking extra care with her mother's old hooded cloak – and set them on top of her pack beside Crescent Rose.

"Do you, um, have a preferred side of the bed?" She asked Weiss, silent wishing the older woman would just answer the question without attempting any kind of full-blown conversation.

"The furthest from the door, now that you mention it." Weiss said simply as she pulled her sheer white nightdress over her head. It was one of her favorites, even going so far as to buying a new one every year in the latest style from the same maker. Oddly enough, though, she never wore it all that often around other people because, as Weiss had told Ruby before, it was the least modest of her nightclothes and she refused to wear so little around just anyone. Ruby had rolled her eyes and told Weiss that she didn't care  _what_ she wore – she would never think any less of her – and ever since then Weiss had worn the nightdress whenever she could, knowing her partner wouldn't judge her.

But  _gods_ … the sight of so much pale, perfect skin made Ruby's heart skip a beat as she watched the woman turn her head, white hair and all, towards her. Weiss had always been a beauty, at least in Ruby's opinion, even with the scar across her eye, but her slight body coupled with the daringly low plunging neckline of her nightgown pushed the woman far past simply being 'beautiful' into the territory of ravishing.

Ruby swallowed thickly and dipped her head. "A-alright." She said, relieved that her voice was only slightly huskier than normal. That was a win, in her mind. "You first." She murmured, gesturing towards the bed. She looked away as the silver-haired woman climbed atop the bed and slid between the sheets – such as they were – and only again looked at her partner when she heard her clear her throat.

"Is there a reason you are trying to win a staring contest with the wall?" Weiss said lightly, teasing, as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at Ruby.

Licking her lips in an effort to stall for time, Ruby felt the battle waging inside her for her heart daring her mind to answer honestly, to tell the woman how she felt – how she had felt for years – to just have it over and done with. On any other night, Ruby would simply grin and feign ignorance, shrugging away any probing questions her partner deemed necessary to ask but tonight, for some reason she couldn't fathom, she didn't have the energy to lie. "Because it keeps me from staring at you like an idiot."

"Oh, really?" Weiss tilted her head to the side, amusement coloring her tone. "Am I really that hideous?"

Shaking her head resolutely, Ruby managed to get out the words she always thought, but never had the guts to say. "No… you're the most beautiful woman I have ever met." She exhaled slowly and swiveled her silver eyes to lock with the other girl's ice blue ones, and then smiled shakily. "But, that does not give you permission to steal all the blankets."

Weiss's lips curled up, clearly pleased with the compliment. "Well, I can't promise anything, but I'll do my best to share." She lifted up the blankets that were draped over her hips. "Now come on, you useless thing. It's late and I'm tired. We have to get back on the trail in the morning."

Thankful that her sudden compliment was taken well and Weiss didn't push on how awkward Ruby was acting, she slipped beneath the rough, scratchy sheets and lay down stiffly beside her partner. It was small and uncomfortable, but it was better than sleeping on cold, wet earth. In fact, she wasn't even fully on the bed, with half of her rear hanging off the mattress, but she refused to move any closer.

"Do you, um, do you have enough room?" She asked quietly.

With a tremendous roll of her eyes, Weiss reached out and tugged at Ruby's arm, pulling the younger woman closer. "I don't bite, you dolt." She huffed, but sighed softly as she pushed her forehead against Ruby's arm.

Ruby smiled tightly and nodded as she let Weiss get comfortable as she pleased. Which meant, when all the shuffling and shifting was done, the fencer's head was resting on her shoulder, with her longer hair tickling the side of her face, and her arm wrapped awkwardly around Ruby's back so her hand was resting on her hip.

"Good night, Ruby." Weiss murmured as she burrowed closer, fisting her hand in the soft fabric of Ruby's tank top.

Ruby had always been a physical person, growing up around Yang as she had; Yang usually preferred touching and hugging to anything else. But as the got older and used to other people, Ruby had long grown out of the need for physical affection, instead making due with staying close her friends in other, more emotional ways; her interactions with Weiss being the basis for all of her relationships. For as long as she had known the Schnee heiress, the girl had been cold and distant. She had opened up to Ruby over the years, of course, as anyone did when in the process of becoming friends, but she was always somewhat emotionally and physically distant.

Only in the past couple of years, however, did Ruby notice subtle changes in Weiss' personality. At least, around herself. Where she had once been cold and sarcastic and rude, she was now pleasant, friendly, and helpful. She was still sarcastic and snooty at times, but Ruby had long realized that was part of the fencer's charm, and why Ruby loved her.

Still though, Ruby didn't quite know how to react when Weiss acted this way; so friendly and affectionate, almost as if they were sisters instead of simply partners. At times Ruby would be afraid to do anything, or else risk bringing back the old Weiss, the girl who would yell at Ruby for constantly making mistakes or for rushing into everything, for not studying enough or taking her role as the leader of team RWBY as seriously as she should have.

_Not that it mattered in the end…_

Biting her lip to steer her thoughts away from the past and back to the present, Ruby relaxed into the bed and hoped her words and actions would be interpreted as an affectionate gesture instead of something else entirely. "'Night, Weiss." She finally whispered, her voice soft and warm.

The older girl hummed and snuggled closer, and Ruby let out a slight sigh of relief that she had behaved as Weiss wanted. Ruby reached out with her left hand to turn off the small dust-lamp on the broken table beside the bed, and felt a wave of relief wash over her as darkness surrounded them.

Seconds bled into minutes, which turned into hours in which Ruby refused to sleep. Too many things plagued her mind; their hunt for a rogue Elder Deathstalker roaming the Grimmwilds, their tasks back at the base with the others waiting for them, the years it had been since she fall of Vale and the loss of so many of their friends…

Her and Weiss.

Ruby licked her lips, her eyes flicking around the moonlight room, checking for the slightest movement. When there was nothing save for the occasional creak of the walls and muted murmur of voices from the first floor, Ruby instead focused her attention on the rise and fall of Weiss' chest as she breathed. The smaller girl had always been a fitful sleeper, as opposed to Ruby, who could, as Weiss had put it,  _'sleep through a rampaging horde of Ursa'_ , and would occasionally fuss of flail in her sleep. Whether she was having a difficult dream or simply because her body – trained for combat – was instinctually aware that she wasn't in the safest of locations to sleep in, and Ruby was jolted from her thoughts to hurry and mutter hushed words like  _'It's okay, Weiss'_  And  _'I've got you'_ , squeezing the woman's arm reassuringly.

At some point during the night, in an attempt to calm Weiss' subconscious movements as she slept, Ruby found herself drawing random patterns on the woman's back with her finger. She was surprised to find that this worked better than her whispered reassurances did, and spent the remainder of the night scribbling different patterns and pictures on sheer fabric and skin. Oddly enough, Ruby found it as comforting as Weiss seemed to, and with every swipe of her fingers she felt herself feeling lighter and lighter. Random swirls and shapes became small pictures – A heart, a snowflake, a rose – and eventually she found herself writing words, simple words that when laid out beside each other spelled out 'I love you' in invisible markings along the woman's back.

Okay, maybe it wasn't the best, or the most romantic of confessions in history, but it was the only kind that Ruby had to courage to make and even in doing that much in sharing her feelings with her partner made her feel better that she had felt in a long time… even if they were spoken in silence, to the woman fast asleep in her arms.

0 – 0 – 0

A whole week on the trail of the Elder Deathstalker eventually began to leave its mark on Weiss and Ruby, and they each conveyed their tired acceptance of their circumstances to each other with weak smiles as they once again found themselves standing in front of another nameless, homely looking inn in yet another sparsely populated border town. Weiss distinctly recalled remembering the name of the first inn they stayed on that first night of their hunt, but after that, what with the same thing day after day, and each inn worse than the last, it was all Weiss could do to even swallow her pride and silently accept the lodgings.

Even though she would almost rather sleep on the hard ground, possibly surrounded by roaming Grimm. At least  _those_  Weiss was equipped for.

But dirty, thin, cheap sheets? That was bordering on destitute, and it was only at Ruby's insistence that Weiss deemed it necessary to stay at such hovels.

The things she did for that girl…

The dining room was just as loud and crowded as every other inn they had stayed at, and they took what had become 'their spot' at the end of the table nearest the stairs. Ruby smiled gratefully at their aged, harried-looking server and two steaming bowls of soup that were placed in front of them and they waited until the woman left to deal with her other customers before tucking in. Weiss handed Ruby the small loaf of bread that came with their soup, which the younger woman bashfully took. She had eaten less than Weiss the previous evening, and in return she was determined to make the scythe-wielder make up for lost calories.

"Thanks." Ruby said, breaking into the loaf with a satisfying crunch. Let it not be said that these fringe towns didn't have fresh baked goods. When the Grimm rose and the larger cities in Remnant fell, it had been left to the smaller, more out of the way villages and towns to pick up the slack for food and materials. Though, many of them were still lacking for basic necessities. As Ruby reached across the table to snatch a small bowl of butter from another guest – whom Weiss sent off with a warning glare as he rose to call out her partner for taking his butter – she sent a speculative look to the silver-haired woman. "Would you like some?"

Weiss smiled and shrugged. "You need it more than me, you dolt." She quipped. "You barely had anything last night. I'll make do with this and we can get something else in the morning as we leave."

Ruby blinked and looked down at the tiny loaf of bread in her hands. Her face was pinched, clearly hating the idea of Weiss going hungry. "I don't need it all. There is enough for us to share."

"Nonsense." Weiss sniffed, reaching out to push Ruby's offering away. "That's barely enough for one, let alone you – who eats more than I do on any day of the week. The soup looks passable. If I am still hungry then I will simply eat yours." Then she felt her expression soften to match her tone. "Would you like me to see if they have anything more? Any cheese or something? They sometimes do, in the back."

Ruby ducked her head, her cheeks pinking a bit, likely at Weiss' thoughtfulness. "I'm, I'm fine with the bread." She said softly, and then split the loaf into two and spooned some butter onto each piece. She flicked her eyes up and blinked, clearly surprised by Weiss' disbelieving stare, and then took a big bite of the bread, chewing noticeably. "See? I'm fine!"

Weiss felt her upper lip curl at her partner's display, uncouth as it was. "At least chew your food before you talk, you disgusting thing."

Ruby grinned at the older girl's jab, long ago having gotten used to being called such names. Weiss held her glare for another moment, but then relented, a smile creeping across her face. Sometimes, Ruby's enthusiasm for even the simplest things – such as eating a piece of bread – was infectious. She picked up her spoon, scooping up a large piece of potato in the process, and popped it into her mouth.

As had become a habit, the two women didn't spend much time talking while eating. When on the road, even the smallest wasted moment could mean life and death, and so they learned to not waste those lives and simply eat as quickly as efficiently as possible. Before long their meal had finished and they were once again climbing another set of creaky, old stairs to their rented room for the next few hours.

Weiss followed Ruby down the narrow hallway that ran across the back of the inn and took a deep breath as she readied herself for what she was sure to be another supreme disappointment of a room. She wasn't surprised by what she found; as she'd come to expect from their previous lodgings since starting their hunt, the room was plain and rather unimpressive. But instead of grumping and whining about it – as Ruby pointed out she had a tendency to do – she simply smiled and nodded tiredly.

After changing into her nightclothes, Weiss in her favorite sheer white nightgown and Ruby into her cotton pants and tank top, they eased into the single bed and slipped between thin, cold sheets, Weiss making sure to roll away from the door so she could watch the window. This time, surprisingly, it had an old, tattered cloth as a barrier from the cold. A small shiver of anticipation swept through her when the room's only light was extinguished and licked her lips as she felt the bed dip behind her. She sighed softly, comfortably, as she felt Ruby's strong arm wrap protectively around her waist from behind and she sank back into the embrace, enjoying the now familiar curves that molded to her own body.

"'Night, Princess." Ruby murmured against silver hair, shifting slightly to welcome the older, yet smaller girl's weight. A lot had apparently changed in the past few nights between them during their trip on the road, and the initial hesitance Ruby had displayed with sleeping in the same bed as Weiss had slowly, but surely, disappeared. That is, if the way she wrapped a strong hand around the fencer's hipbone to hold her close was anything for Weiss to go on. She didn't really have a clue as to what such a shift in her body language meant – though, she had her suspicions –, but she gratefully accepted the opportunity to be held by her partner in the way she had wanted for a long time.

"'Night, Dolt." Weiss whispered, a soft smile curling around the edges of her lips.

They laid there, together in silence, for a long time, listening as the quiet din from the first floor and drifting in the window from outside carried in different noises and sounds. Neither of them moved a muscle as the minutes turned into hours, and eventually the sounds started to die down, the doors just outside of their own opening and closing as fellow travelers turned in for the night.

Weiss let her eyes drift around the room with a discerning eye – the eye of a Huntress – making note of the way the moonlight drifted in from the window and cut into the depressingly small room. Any other time, or at least earlier in the week, Weiss would have complained about such squalid lodgings. But now, she couldn't really find it in herself to care all that much about the conditions of their rented room.

That was surely because, of course, of the young woman who lay beside her, her arms wrapped securely around her body.

If someone had asked Weiss how she had come to love the bubbly, charismatic, carefree Huntress, she wouldn't have been able to give a definite answer. The process certainly hadn't been anything she had ever imagined falling in love would be like. They had been no fireworks, no lightening strike, and no sudden, profound understanding of the universe. But just because there had been none of those things didn't make the eventual realization nay less important, and she couldn't deny that she did indeed love Ruby.

These days on the road had given Weiss plenty of time for introspection as they tracked the mangled bodies of villagers and other, lesser Grimm. The Elder Deathstalker was a surprisingly wily creature, always moving and evading capture, but Weiss and Ruby were both trained and experienced Huntresses, so it was only a matter of time before the pair finally caught up to it. That being said, the majority of their time spent tracking was following trails and visual accounts of its destruction, leaving Weiss with the time required to contemplate how, exactly, she had come to love the woman who was currently cuddling up behind her.

The more the she thought about it, the more Weiss realized that loving Ruby had been a gradual process. She was honest to admit to herself that she had been initially put off by the younger girl's enthusiasm, her fickle, almost flippant attitude regarding their placement at Beacon, and her  _childishness_ above all. But as time went on and Ruby matured along with Weiss, it only seemed natural that the Schnee heiress fall in love with her best friend and partner.

Somehow, she had learned to love without even being conscious of it. Distaste had turned to simple annoyance, which in turn had melted into acceptance, and that eventually shifted to appreciation and before she even knew it, that had become affection, even love. It was like Weiss had been learning to crawl before learning to walk; a slow, gradual process down the road of awareness, each step unsure, bringing her ever closer to being a complete person worthy of being Ruby's partner.

She smiled as the arm around her waist tightened, pulling her back into the taller woman's frame, and she sank further into the embrace.

She was ashamed with how she acted all those years ago to her best friend. If she could, she would go back and erase all of those hurtful, negative things she hurled out of frustration and jealousy, and do everything in her power to help Ruby succeed as best she could. Because really, if there was ever a person who needed someone to believe in them in those early years, getting into beacon early, having almost no friends and being the youngest student there, no matter how talented they might have been, it was Ruby Rose.

The hand on Weiss' stomach began to rub small, comforting circles on her abdomen through the sheer material of her nightdress, and she sighed contently as she rolled onto her back to look into those wide, silver eyes. As she finished turning she felt the hand stop moving, and Weiss fought to keep her frown from showing.

"Don't stop." She whispered, placing her hand over Ruby's and holding it in place before the brunette could pull it away.

Ruby gave Weiss a small, embarrassed smile, but obliged the older girl by keeping her hand pressed against her stomach, though it remained motionless. "Sorry. I didn't know you were awake."

Weiss arched an eyebrow high into her bangs, curiosity leaking into her tone. "Do tell, why did you wait until I would be asleep to touch me?"

Ruby blinked twice, her tongue darting out to lick her lips nervously as she tried to come up with a rejoinder. "Um, why were you faking being asleep?"

"Because you only touch me when I'm asleep, you dolt. And I like it when you touch me." Weiss chastised softly. She had long ago matured from the simplistic, superficial girl she was in Beacon to keep from admitting that aloud – at least, to Ruby herself – and sure, she was afraid of being rejected and her affections wouldn't be returned, but at least she no longer hid them.

"Weiss," Ruby sighed tiredly. "It's late. Don't tease me, okay?"

"I'm not teasing you." Weiss replied, her tone turning petulant.

Ruby scoffed lightly through her nose, her eyes sliding away from Weiss' towards the wall. "Right, okay. Well, if you're not teasing me, then what are you doing?"

Weiss narrowed her eyes and reached up with her hand, gently placing in on Ruby's face. She took a moment to appreciate the girl's round, pale face, and her wide, silver eyes as they shot back to her own blue ones at her sudden touch, before she finally whispered, "Let's call it… as you would say, 'a super awkward confession.'"

Despite herself, Ruby smiled, her lips tweaking up slightly before she could smother it. "Oh really? A super awkward confession?"

Weiss huffed, her lips pursing. "You are such an idiot. Here I am, telling you I like it when you touch me, and you are joking around."

"Well, what else am I going to do?" Ruby argued gently. "There's no reason that you –"

"That I what, exactly?" Weiss interrupted sharply.

Ruby blinked again, this time at the sudden emotion in Weiss' tone. "That you would actually  _want_  me to touch you." She whispered, her voice turning brittle.

"Why, why wouldn't I?" Weiss asked. "You're—"

"A dolt?" Ruby retorted, her grin rueful. "Useless? Immature? Stubborn? Ruby the Boobie? I can go on."

Weiss rolled her eyes, letting out a quiet huff in exasperation. "I  _was_  going to say beautiful, smart, cunning, the best Huntress I have ever known, and I couldn't ask for someone better for a partner. Or a best friend." She frowned as Ruby shook her head. "Why don't you believe me?" She asked, her voice so quiet she could barely hear it herself.

"Because…" Ruby replied, trailing off with a slight shrug. The word itself held a thousand other reasons in it;  _because no one has ever called me beautiful except my own mother. Because no one has ever liked me except my own family and my friends and now they're gone, and because out of everything left in this cold, cruel world, I only have you left and if anything happened to you and you left me…_

Weiss smiled sadly at the bleak look in Ruby's eyes, smoothing her thumb over the soft features of her cheek. She could see the doubt – the fear – in the girl's eyes, but could also see the smallest ember of silvery hope in them. She knew her partner well enough to know that Ruby was more than capable of arguing with her all night long if it came to it, and had no desire to spend the night debating this subject with her. So, instead of saying anything that could possibly start another verbal diatribe, she simply said,

"I would like to kiss you."

Ruby blinked slowly, her eyes widening and her face slacking. "You…" her voice trailed off into a disbelieving silence.

"Want to kiss you." Weiss repeated, her lips curling into a small smile. She tightened her grip on Ruby's face slightly, holding the stunned girl in place. "May I, please?"

Ruby licked her lips and swallowed heavily as she stared into Weiss' eyes. Her usually bright silver eyes growing steadily darker, and her cheeks flushed pinker, the air around them crackling with electricity as they looked at each other until, when she finally dipped her head in assent, the silent storm that had been building between them broke free.

Soft moans marked the moment when their lips came together, the quiet sounds reverberating through them like thunder across a cloudy sky. Walls that had long ago been erected – to protect Weiss' heart from disappointment – came crashing down in a torrent of whimpers and quiet groans, leaving her open and exposed in the face of her sudden desire.

Pale fingers reached up and threaded themselves in Ruby's short, dark hair as a stray hand cradled her curved hip, each grasping and tugging in unconscious effort to bring the younger girl closer. Weiss gasped as she felt Ruby's tongue swipe hesitantly across her lips, and she was helpless to contain the soft purr that rumbled in her throat when the girl's tongue stroked lazily against her own. She felt as though she had been playing with lightning dust and had it erupt in her face, every nerve ending in her body tingling with energy.

With want. With  _need._

And oh, how she desperately wanted. She tugged at the soft, dark strands of hair still wrapped around her fingers as she met Ruby's kiss more forcefully, and groaned when she felt the taller woman's body press into hers.

Yes. This was better. This was definitely better than keeping her feelings bottled up inside, where they would fester and waste away, never once having an opportunity to bet set free and acted upon. She groaned again, her body tingling as she felt their breasts rub together through the thin material of their nightclothes.

 _Why_  hadn't they done this years ago?

Their mutual need for air finally pulled them apart moments later, gasping for breath, and they smiled shyly at one another, both obviously shocked by the sudden and powerful feeling of their connection. Well, Weiss had been at least. But from the blush crawling across Ruby's cheeks it was obvious she was surprised as well.

Weiss was hesitant to break the fragile spell that had settled around them like a shroud, and was more than willing to silently lay there looking at the other girl, basking in the moment. Ruby sighed softly as she dipped her head down to rest her forehead against Weiss', a small smile curling the corners of her mouth as Weiss felt the girl's fingers tangle themselves in her silver hair and massage her scalp.

"Ruby." Weiss murmured, simply because she could. The younger girl nuzzled at her face, rubbing her nose against her cheek as Weiss felt her breath, hot and warbling, puff against her ear. Minutes passed as they lay there, but Weiss still felt her heart racing, trying to pound its way out of her chest. It felt like she was in the middle of a heated battle with the Grimm, and she barely even did anything! It was, without a doubt, the single most incredible feeling she had ever experienced in her life.

"Yes?" Ruby finally whispered, brushing her lips against Weiss' cheek in the barest of touches, simply breathing in her scent.

Weiss tugged at her hold on the back of Ruby's head, trying to pull the girl's mouth back to her own. "Kiss me again."

Ruby's silver eyes flashed once, her breath hitching in her throat with a slight gasp. Weiss watched as she swallowed heavily, her eyes flicking from Weiss' own blue ones, to her lips, and then back up to her eyes, as if silently asking if she had really heard her correctly. Weiss nodded slowly, and Ruby's sudden smile was as wide as Weiss had ever seen it.

"For as long as you'll let me, Princess." She breathed as she ghosted her lips forward to press against the corner of Weiss' mouth, and then took a deep breath before recapturing her partner's expectant lips in a slow, deep, sensual kiss.

Hands – skilled in combat with the Grimm, but unskilled at their current task – began to roam with a deliberate hesitancy as their kisses grew deeper and more demanding, slow ghosting over curves, lightly grasping, tugging and massaging until a groan or a moan encouraged further, more direct touch.

Weiss breathed into Ruby's mouth as she felt the scythe wielder's hands slowly snake up her stomach, strong fingers pressing into her skin and leaving a burning heat in their wake as they moved higher and higher; a slow, purposeful journey up her body. It was incredible, and Weiss found herself wishing that her Glyph Semblance was something more useful to her, like the ability to make her clothing disappear because she wanted nothing more at the moment than to feel Ruby's hands on her naked skin. She bit her lips and exhaled heavily as the other girl's fingertips danced over the small curve of her ribcage over her nightgown, and her nipples tightened in anticipation as she waited for her partner's teasing hand to finish its journey north.

And finally, after what had seemed like ages, it did.

A long, plaintive mewl spilled from her throat as she felt the backs of Ruby's fingers brush against the underside of her breasts, setting her entire body aflame and causing a flood of desire to settle wetly between her thighs.

Ruby stilled her hand, her eyes wide, clearly unsure if the sound Weiss had made was a positive one or not. "W-Weiss? Am I going to fast?"

"Gods, no." Weiss breathed, reaching down with her free hand to capture Ruby's wrist and pull her hand up onto her breast. She arched her back into the touch, groaning as strong fingers wrapped around the mound, and murmured, "You're too slow. Touch me, Ruby. Please." Had she been any less aroused, Weiss would have been likely embarrassed by the shameless need that laced her voice but, as it was, she could care less that she sounded desperate.

Silver eyes hardened, darkening to the color of steel as Ruby licked her lips, and she nodded in understanding. "Weiss." She muttered softly, her breath puffing across the older girl's lips. Her eyes dropped down to her hand wrapped around the fencer's breast, and she squeezed gently, grinning at the soft whimper that spilled from Weiss' mouth.

"D-don't say my name like that!" Weiss stammered, a sliver of her embarrassment coming through in the form of a commanding tone. She was rewarded with another squeeze, and she hissed as she felt her nipple strained against her fabric of her nightgown covered by Ruby's palm.

"Like that?' Ruby asked.

"Like, like you –" Weiss was interrupted when Ruby learned forward and captured her lips in another kiss that was instantly hot and hungry, and she whimpered as an emboldened thumb brushed over her nipple, making her body shiver and her hips buck in search or something – anything – to keep her body from crawling out of her skin.

Ruby hummed softly as she pulled back from Weiss to gaze at her. She lifted a hand to brush a few strands of silvery hair from her face, a healthy blush still lingering in her cheeks. "You're so beautiful, Weiss." She whispered as she brushed her thumb over the nipple she'd been toying with again, drawing a quiet hiss from the older girl's lips. She watched as Weiss fidgeted under her gaze, and small movements of her thumb, licking her lips in anticipation.

Moaning softly, Ruby leaned forward and trailed a line of kisses down Weiss' jaw, sucking lightly at the small hollow beneath her ear and raking her teeth over the thing, sensitive flesh as she giggled at the throaty whines that spilled from the older woman's lips. She braced herself up on her elbow as the dipped her face down to pepper the spot with small, fluttering kisses, nips, and licks, her reward being the sounds that Weiss muttered and hissed out. As Ruby kissed and nibbled, Weiss' hips began to roll more and more steadily beneath her partner and she sighed as the younger girl pressed one last lingering kiss on her neck before moving onward.

She laid a lazy, meandering trail of wet, open-mouthed kissed down the thin column of Weiss' throat until she reached the small 'V' at the base of it, choosing instead to flick her tongue out and dip it slightly into the small space. She fluttered her tongue over the soft, sensitive skin and grinned widely as the breathy sigh that tumbled from Weiss' lips at the almost feather-like touch. The fencer could tell Ruby wanted to spend more time on her neck, but at the same time was torn to continue. Eventually she did, gliding her lips over the small plane of Weiss' chest until her chin brushed against the sheer fabric of her nightgown. Weiss watched as Ruby's eyes dropped of her own volition to the older girl's chest, where the sight of the woman's nipples straining against the material of her gown had Ruby unconsciously licking her lips in anticipation with the clear need to kiss – to taste.

"Can I…?" Ruby breathed, her eyes rising back up to Weiss'.

The way the scythe-wielder's eyes slid back down to Weiss' chest as her tongue continued to flick over her lips left little doubt as to what she wanted to do, and the older girl nodded vigorously, wanting nothing more than to feel Ruby's mouth on her bare skin.

"Yes."

Silver eyes fluttered closed as the woman drew a deep, shuddering breath to calm her clearly racing heart. After a moment, she opened her eyes again and smiled at Weiss, nodding slowly. She then slipped the very top of the nightgown down over the fencer's breasts and dipped her head down to brush a kiss over the woman's erect nipple. Spurred on by the whimper that spilled from Weiss' throat at the touch, she grinned, painting a slow, broad lick over the nub and Weiss simply couldn't smother the sinfully erotic groan that followed.

It was absolutely perfect, but she wanted more.

As Ruby closed her eyes to wrap her lips around Weiss' breast, tugging at it gently before she gave it the lightest of sucks, the older girl moaned, arching her back up into the girl's mouth. Ruby reached around with her hands to hold her partner's ribs, effectively pinning her down in place as she played with her new toy.

"Ruby, please," Weiss whimpered, her head rolling back onto the back and her hands groping blindly. "Don't tease me."

Ruby pulled away from Weiss' breast with an audible  _'pop'_  and blinked up at her. "Are you sure?"

Weiss nodded, her small smile betraying her anxiousness. "Yes. Go ahead."

Ruby took another deep breath and smiled shyly at Weiss, and then sat up to reach for the ends of her nightgown. Weiss watched Ruby work, the sight of her fingers slipping beneath the hem of the sheer white gown was horribly arousing to the fencer, and she fought to keep from fidgeting with impatience as the girl's hands climbed higher, gliding over the skin of her thighs and causing the fabric of her nightgown to gather at the back of her wrists. Her pulse quickened in her veins as more and more of her body was exposed to her partner, and she bit her lip to mute the moan that threatened to spill from her lips at the look in Ruby's eyes as her gown was bunched over her hips.

"Gods." Ruby breathed, her voice unabashedly awed as her eyes locked onto Weiss' panties. They were a pale white, as was Weiss' favorite color, and she clamped her eyes shut in embarrassment as Ruby examined her, long fingers sliding over her hips back towards her thighs.

Her head fell back against the bed as she felt Ruby run a finger up her throbbing center. The touch was almost hesitant at first, but even such a light touch was almost heavenly, and the groaned loudly in protest when Ruby's finger glided across the fabric up to slowly trace the line between her protruding hip bones, to where the skin of her belly and her panties met. She could  _feel_  Ruby's eyes raking over her nearly naked body and she fought the urge to cover herself.

But, honestly, if their positions were reversed, Weiss knew she'd be savoring the moment as Ruby was.

"You're perfect." Ruby breathed quietly, leaning down to deposit a soft kiss to the skin of Weiss' stomach. Weiss whimpered aloud at the touch, and Ruby chuckled, dipping her tongue into the slight hollow of her bellybutton. She kissed, licked and moved her teeth along the older girl's skin, and each time Weiss would fidget, a new sound escaping from her lips to hang in the air around them.

Eventually, Ruby dropped one last kiss to Weiss' navel before moving higher, brushing her lips up and over the fencer's toned and trembling abdomen as she pushed her nightgown higher and higher. Her breath hitched in her throat, her heartbeat a frantic staccato in her chest as her breasts her finally fully revealed to Ruby, her nipples painfully erect, begging to be touched by the younger girl.

"So perfect." Ruby repeated, even as Weiss impatiently tugged her arms higher so that her gown finished its long, tortuous journey above her head. Ruby rolled her eyes, dipping her head down to paint another lick over each of her nipples, a promise that she would return and give them the attention they deserved, and then moved on, her tongue drawing a lazy but arousing patters up Weiss' sternum as she worked her hands higher until she finally pulled the thin material over her partner's head, tossing it carelessly to the side. "But still so impatient."

Any other time, Weiss would have scolded Ruby for treating her things so carelessly. But as it was – Weiss nearly naked and horribly aroused – she could really care less. With a huff, she reached up and all but ripped Ruby's tank top above her head, throwing it without much ado to join her own discarded clothing.

They both took a moment to chuckle as the lack of fanfare involved with the younger girl's disrobing, but as quickly as it had started the laughter died as Ruby leaned down to press her lips to Weiss' in a hungry kiss, their naked torsos touching for the first time.

If their kisses and small, hesitant touches were electric, like the feeling of charged dust rubbed against her skin, Weiss could only describe the feeling of their bare breasts rubbing together as magical, as if the feeling was a Semblance all its own.

Ruby moaned heavily, shifting so that she was lying between Weiss' legs, her hips nestling snugly between the white-haired girl's thighs as their mouths battled with a ferocity Weiss had rarely seen or displayed. Their tongues stroked together in a sensuous, erotic dance as their hands roamed, touching and groping everywhere they could reach and their hips began to instinctively rock together.

Weiss was the first to push them past their newly established baseline and she did so boldly and aggressively, hooking her left leg up over Ruby's hip as she dug the fingers of her right hand into the girl's rear end and pulled. Ruby's hips ground deliciously into her and she couldn't help the hitched moan that tumbled from her lips as she eagerly canted her hips up into her partner for more direct contact.

Ruby groaned as she forced her hips into the fencer's, her eyes the color of steel as she wrapped her hands around Weiss' arms to steady herself. "W-Weiss." She breathed out, her voice low and husky.

Weiss dropped her eyes from Ruby's to the space between then, her icy blue eyes focusing on Ruby's breasts. They were larger than her own, obviously, and far more visually stunning. Or so she thought, at any rate, and her opinion was the only one that mattered to her, aside from Ruby's. While her own breasts were too small for her liking, Ruby's were the perfect size, well-proportioned to her slightly taller frame. A paler complexion than the rest of her skin – likely from being covered all the time – and her nipples were a pebbled, rich pink. She licked her lips as she lifted her hands to cup the mounds, noting the way they fit perfectly into her palms, and she bit her lips as she felt Ruby arch into her touch. She brushed her thumbs across her partner's nipples and she had done earlier, and whimpered softly at the husky cry that spilled from Ruby's throat that the touch.

Feeling brave – or perhaps a bit cheeky – she looked up into her partner's eyes as she closed her thumbs and index fingers around her nipples, pinching the buds lightly. A fresh wave of desire and arousal settled wetly between her legs as the smoldering, almost dangerous look that flashed through Ruby's steel-like eyes, and Weiss smiled, her lips quirking up impishly.

"Good?"

Ruby nodded, her lip darting out to lick her lips. "Amazing. But, I am not nearly done with you yet, Princess." She dropped her head down to nuzzle Weiss' cheek, but careful not to move as such to dislodge her partner's hands on her breasts. Weiss hissed aloud as Ruby rolled her hips forcefully into her, and felt her heart drop straight to her uterus when she felt Ruby's voice puff against her ear, "I want you so bad. Can I have you?"

Weiss let out a strained whine at the younger girl's words, wanting nothing more than to be touched, tasted, and explored by her. She nodded her acceptance, not trusting her voice to properly convey her willingness to completely surrender herself to her partner.

"Thank you." Ruby whispered, dropping a wet, lingering kiss to the base of Weiss' ear and her neck.

"R-Ruby." Weiss sighed as she felt the girl's mouth move south, trailing a blazing line of kisses down her throat, over her collarbone and down to her breasts. She tangled her fingers in Ruby's dark hair, tugging gently as Ruby swirled her tongue around each of her nipples, fulfilling her early promise to return her them. "Please…" She begged when it felt as though Ruby might never finish her journey towards her eventual goal.

"Patience, Princess." Ruby murmured, her lips twitching up as she planted one last kiss to each of Weiss' nipples. The fencer's blood pounded in her ears as Ruby shifted slightly, moving her head lower and lower, dipping her lips to press kisses at random parts of her abdomen. After what seemed like ages Ruby finally reached the fencer's hips, and Weiss lurched slightly as Ruby slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her panties.

"Ruby…" Weiss whined and lifted her hips, silently but clearly begging the younger girl to hurry up and get on with things. Though she knew she wanted this, she still couldn't help the feeling of brief panic as she felt the fabric begin to slip down her thighs and legs. She had never been laid bare to another person before, and was half-afraid that Ruby wouldn't like that she saw. But the soft,  _'Oh, Weiss…'_  that she heard Ruby breath as her panties cleared her feet and were tossed aside effectively debunked that worry.

She lay there, her face burning with what she knew was a heavy blush as she felt Ruby's eyes raking over her most private area, drinking up the sight as she knew she would if she were in her partner's position. She felt the woman's hands run up her legs, her thumbs tickling the back of her knees. She could feel the heavy weight of Ruby's hungry gaze on her, but couldn't tear her embarrassed gaze away from the ceiling, shabby though it was, even as hands slipped higher and higher up her thighs until she felt thumbs combing through her downy, silvery hair.

Weiss' eyes snapped shut and she threw her head back into the thin pillow as she felt Ruby's finger slip between her folds for the first time. She moaned softly, her entire body thrumming with electricity at her lover's slow, hesitant touch, and she fisted her hands in the sheets as Ruby's touch grew more confident.

"Yes. Ruby, yes." She murmured encouragingly, her hips rolling forward hungrily, beseechingly, as Ruby's finger slid higher to press firm circles against her aching flesh. The motion and pressure was similar, Weiss noticed, to how she would touch herself, and even as she moaned and writhed under her partner's hand, and couldn't help but wonder at how compatible the two were; at how Ruby instinctively knew just where to touch her.

Her hips fells into a steady, languid rhythm against Ruby's hand as she rubbed small, firm circles against her, each swipe of the pads of her fingers ratcheting her arousal up several levels, until her blood pounded deafeningly in her ears and her body screamed for release. It was perfect, the most exquisite kind of torture, and the absolute combination of pressure, tempo and patterns to drive Weiss right to the brink of insanity.

And then, as simply as it had started, Ruby's touch against her changed. It was still deliciously pleasurable; but it was softer, lighter, and more eager.

Weiss groaned loudly, lifting her head up off the bed to find the beautiful, cheerful face she loved so much nestled between her legs. The touch was different, more eager, because it was clearly Ruby's tongue that was now driving her closer to the edge of ecstasy.

"Oh, Ruby." Weiss whimpered, rolling her hips eagerly into her partner's mouth.

Silver eyes held Weiss captive as her cries filled the room and grew louder and more desperate. She whined and mewled, her hips pushing aggressively up, but she refused to look away from the girl between her legs. When the indecent, shameful sounds grew so loud that Weiss was certain they could carry through the thin walls that surrounded then, Ruby quickly replaced her tongue with her fingers and moved swiftly to capture Weiss' mouth in a deep, probing kiss so that she could swallow her cries.

Weiss shuddered at the way Ruby's tongue slid boldly between her lips so she could taste herself on her tongue, and couldn't contain the hungry growl that rumbled from the core of her body as their tongues pushed roughly together.

The cries spilling from Weiss' lips grew louder and more desperate as Ruby's fingers slid through her flesh, and she rocked her hips frantically as she felt herself teeter on the edge of climax. She was almost there, Weiss knew, and could feel that Ruby herself knew, as when her nails bit down on the bare skin or the younger girl's back, Ruby changed her approach.

She moved her thumb down to press against the very top of Weiss' center, and eased her middle finger down to push against the fencer's opening, her finger moving in an almost teasing way through the ring of muscle, working in a series of thrusts that matched the desperate rocking of Weiss' hips. Weiss' body hummed in reaction to the rumble of Ruby's groan that leaked into her mouth, as her legs hooked around her partner's waist, and it was all she could do to keep her cries for Ruby alone.

Finally, after what seemed like long, blissful hours, Weiss felt her body – which had been wound so tightly she was afraid she would snap like a violin string – shudder with her climax. Her hands scrabbled across the sheets as each of Ruby's thrusts stroked a fire in her center, each plunge and retreat of the girl's fingers drawing out the feeling of completion and release. Her inner walls clenched tightly around Ruby's finger as she slowly softened her strokes, easing her partner through her orgasm. Weiss' eyes, unfocused at first, slowly rolled around and found Ruby's, her lips twitching up into a shaky smile.

Ruby returned it, leaning forward to press a lingering against the corner of Weiss' lips. She slowly withdrew her fingers, taking a moment to drag her hand across the moistened curls of Weiss' hair, and kissed her gently.

"I love you."

The confession was soft, the words floating around them like the gentlest of ideas, but Weiss had heard them as if the girl had shouted them from across a quiet street. She smiled wider, reaching up to cradle the younger girl's face in her hands as she replied, "And I love you, too."

She smirked as Ruby's cheeks darkened in embarrassment, but she nodded all the same. "You're awesome." She said, her tone typically flippant.

A slow, wicked smile creeped across Weiss' face as she rolled her hips, flipping them over so that she now straddled a very surprised Ruby Rose. "I am well aware of my 'awesomeness'." She drawled, reaching up with her hand to palm the scythe-wielder's breasts possessively. "But as of yet, I do believe I have yet to prove to you how 'awesome' I can be." She narrowed her eyes at the suddenly wide-eyed stare coming from her partner. "And I have every intention of doing so now."

Ruby swallowed heavily, but apparently couldn't stop herself from muttering, "You were always awesome, Weiss."

"Be that as it may," Weiss shot back, shifting her position so she could slip her hands down Ruby's body to remove the pajama pants she still wore. She offered no resistance whatsoever, even going as far as to attempt to reach down and assist, her eyes never leaving Weiss'. "I still intend to show you. Don't you want proof?"

"Oh yea." Ruby breathed, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. "I need proof. Um. Now."

Nodding and placing a chaste, almost feather light kiss against her lips, Weiss moved down to finish removing Ruby's panties. She mewled softly at the way her partner's arousal trailed after the thin, dark fabric, glistening like fine threads of a spider's web covered in dew, and she forced herself to take a deep, calming breath once she was able to toss the garment aside. She always thought Ruby was beautiful, in her own way, and whispered as such as she reached down to gently pull the girl's knees apart, giving her her first real look at her partner's fully naked body.

"Incredible." She murmured softly, her thumbs rubbing the inside of Ruby's thighs as she eased between the girl's long legs. Her eyes raked hungrily over rich dark curls and impossibly pink, pale lips that glistened with clear arousal. Incredible wasn't even a suitable work for what she saw, but Weiss wasn't even in the best state of mind to care about proper vocabulary.

Ruby moaned softly, her body fidgeting as Weiss raked over her sex, clearly feeling as self-conscious as Weiss herself had felt, but also unwilling to hide her body. She bit her lip, watching with molten steel eyes as Weiss drank in the sight of her, her alabaster skin matching her own perfectly. They seemed to lay there for hours, days even, waiting for Weiss to make her move, and when she finally did by slipping a single finger immediately between her silken folds, Ruby's entire body tensed as a loud whine spilled from her throat.

Weiss moaned softly at the sound, and again as her fingers eased through soft, malleable flesh. Swollen folds wrapped around her finger, caressing it as much as she was caressing Ruby herself. It was at the same time similar and entirely different than the way she felt when she touched herself, and she found herself instantly addicted to the sensation of Ruby's skin gliding against her finger.

"You feel so good." Weiss murmured softly, rubbing small circles against the girl as she had done moments ago to her.

"That's –" Ruby whimpered, writhing on the bed. "That's mine line, Princess."

"Dolt." Weiss smiled indulgently as she lowered herself onto her stomach between her partner's legs. She licked her lips as she dipped her head down to press her mouth against Ruby's center, letting her tongue peek through her lips to dip into the moist flesh that awaited her. A low, powerful moan rumbled in her throat as she tasted Ruby, and she eagerly laid a slow, broad lick through the girl's folds.

"Oh, Weiss!" Ruby jerked under her, bleating her name as her hands reached down to wind her fingers into her long silver hair. Weiss had little doubt that Ruby was nearly finished herself, what with how wet she was and how eager she had been in pleasing the heiress moments before, but she was still determined to make this moment all Ruby's.

She deserved it, after all.

Every swipe of Weiss' tongue caused Ruby to buck her hips more and more aggressively, her hands tugging and pulling at her hair as she subtly directed Weiss's face to where she felt the most pleasure. The fencer was all too happy to oblige, and she repeated the gestures again and again, delighting in the pleased moans and whimpers that tumbled from her lover's mouth. She traced figures with her tongue, random shapes against Ruby's skin as she had felt the girl do to her when she thought Weiss had been sleeping during their travels – a flower, a cloud, a heart – anything that make Ruby keen in pleasure and writhe underneath her.

Eventually, as she knew it would happen, Ruby's cries grew loud enough to be heard outside their small sanctuary, and as quickly as she could Weiss replaced her tongue with her fingers, sliding up the length of her partner's body to swallow her cries and groans with her mouth, just as she had done.

"It's okay." Weiss murmured softly as she peppered Ruby's mouth with kisses. "Let go, I've got you."

Ruby peeked her eyes open just long enough to catch Weiss' stare, and then her hands clenched, her fingers digging into her partner's scalp as she came, crying out into Weiss' mouth as loudly as she dared as the fencer felt her orgasm rip through her body with a tremendous shudder.

Weiss continued to smother Ruby's lips, face and neck with kisses, her fingers gently easing the girl from climax, until Ruby finally wrapped her arms tightly around her shoulders. Weiss accepted the simply, yet sweet embrace, shifting her position so that she lay beside Ruby.

"I love you." Weiss whispered, just because she could, and no longer felt ashamed to admit it aloud.

Ruby smiled tiredly in return, lifting up Weiss' arm to drape it across her shoulders. "I love you more."

"Doubtful, dolt."

Her partner raised a dark eyebrow in a way Weiss was decidedly aware she normally did. "Oh, my gosh, are we really going to be one of  _those_  couples?"

Weiss shrugged, settling back into the crook of Ruby's arm and yawning tiredly. "Only until you agree that I love you more."

Ruby snorted. "Right. Okay. Whatever you say, Princess."

"Of course," Weiss agreed simply. "It's about time you start agreeing with me."

Ruby let out a heavy sigh, and shook her head. It seemed as though no matter the circumstance, Weiss will be Weiss.

And she had no idea how right she was.

0 – 0 – 0

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> ***Will work for glomps. Also kudos. 'Cuz those are tasty***


End file.
